Si quiero
by ezvolk
Summary: "nuestro amor es tan preciado que lo escondimos de nosotras mismas, pero ahora que está siendo develado nuestras manos siguen entrelazadas" Shiznat OneShot


_Holaa :D como estan ^^ bueno como signo del termino de la primera temporada de pruebas T.T la inspiracion y el tiempo han vuelto a mi gradualmente ^^ aqui les traigo este one shot k hice ayer como a las 11 de la noche y lo termine hoy a las 11 am xD! no es k haya pasado de largo pero como desperte decidi seguirlo altiro xD._

_Sobre este one shot puedo decir k es diferente a lo k he escrito, nose k onda conmigo con los one shots xD pero siempre siento k cuando escribo una historia cortita siempre se condensa todo en una escena y esta ves fueron dos escenas pero me gusto como quedo, a mi me encanta jugar con los personajes y sus personalidades pero derepente es bueno volver a los inicios xD! _

_Bueno, eso! :D muchas gracias por sus reviews :D porfavor sigan dandole amor y cariño a **Wedding Dress** ^^ pk ese es el fic en el k ocupo mis energias :)_

_cuidence, abriguense y nos vemos :D :D :D_

_pd: k es mejor? blog o wordpress? :B antes de k vuelva un virus a atacar mi carpeta de fics quiero dejar mis cosas en lugar bonito xD_

* * *

**Si quiero**

.

.

.

.

Las jornada escolar había terminado hace ya veinte minutos y Shizuru yacía sentada en el pasto como siempre esperando a su invitada inanimada, aquella persona que secamente le dijo _"me gustas"_ para luego agregar _"pasemos tiempo en ese lugar secreto"_, Shizuru que a pesar del desanimo con que fueron dichas esas palabras se sintió muy afortunada, con el pasar del tiempo se lamento de estar ahí con ella pues sus actitudes no cambiaban.

Natsuki Kuga era una chica fría y con una falta de tacto impresionante, lo único que hacían era contemplar los arboles hasta que los rayos del sol desaparecían, solo en ese instante la morena tomaba la mano de Shizuru y la iba a dejar a su habitación.

"_Fujino…san"_

Ni siquiera la llamaba por su nombre, Shizuru no sabía si estaba en una relación o no, siendo ella mayor que Natsuki debía tener más personalidad pero la castaña estaba tan enamorada que solo estando con ella en silencio se sentía feliz…hasta que comenzó a sentirse desgraciada.

"_No voy a esforzarme en amarla, no voy a vivir por ella, no me levantare por ella cada mañana, no…no puedo vivir bajo su sombra, no puedo ser su sombra…La juventud es tan corta que no puedo vivir mi vida en desolación, no puedo sentirme tan desgraciada…" _

Sus pensamientos eran gritos dentro de ella, sus oídos estaban tan pendientes de escuchar la desolación de su propio corazón que no pudo escuchar como Natsuki la llamaba:

"_san…Fujino-san, ¿me escuchaste?... ahh ¡adiós!"_

"_¡N!..."_

Shizuru solo pudo voltearse para ver como el objeto de su amor se iba con un paquete en sus manos.

"_no es para mí…ni ese paquete ni ella…ninguno es para mí"_

Mordió sus labios mientras dejaba escapar unas lágrimas. Frente a ella estaban los arboles de cerezo en su esplendor. Shizuru abrió sus ojos para contemplar su belleza.

"_ahh, nuestra relación es solo un conjunto de encuentros desafortunados…"_

Shizuru tomó su maletín y partió a su casa mientras una sombra enamorada la cuidaba celosamente en completa oscuridad.

Los días pasaban lentos como el descenso de una hoja hacia el suelo. Natsuki la veía pasar mas no llamó su atención ni una sola vez y Shizuru no torció su camino a casa para ver a Natsuki ni en su mente.

"_Fujino…"_

Solo fue un mes…

"_Natsuki-san, ¿necesitas algo?"_

Solo un mes ella pudo estar sin su compañía…

"_N-Natsuki-sa…"_

Aquella morena odiosa y violenta tomó su brazo de manera brusca, pues nadie había sido digno para enseñarle a cómo comportarse.

Solo cuando hubo llegado con Shizuru al lugar donde solían pasar tiempo en silencio Natsuki le dio un descanso al brazo de Shizuru.

Se miraron por unos segundos, Natsuki se veía molesta, Shizuru lucía sorprendida.

"_¡PORQUE!"_ La poca enseñanza de cortesía no le servía a Natsuki cuando no tiene el control de la situación

"_uh…" _

"_¡porque te alejas de mi!, ¡¿por qué no me buscas?... ¡creí que te gustaba!" _

El corazón de Shizuru comenzó a latir rápidamente, las mejillas de Natsuki se coloreaban, las hojas de los cerezos caían sobre el cuerpo de ambas, era un espectáculo hermoso pero ninguna estaba disfrutándolo. Por más que trató de gritar, el sentirse en un momento crucial apagó todos sus sentidos, ninguna palabra salía de la boca de Shizuru, Natsuki comenzaba a enojarse.

"_te dije lo que sentía, lo dije despacio para que solo lo escucharas tú y aun así… ¡AUN ASI LOS MIRAS EN MENOS!"_

A pesar de que en los ojos de Shizuru había algo de resentimiento las lágrimas seguían saliendo.

"_ya no vale la pena…"_

"_¿no tengo derecho a equivocarme?... ¿desde cuando soy un ente perfecto?"_ Shizuru sacó la voz por primera vez en mucho tiempo _"porque…"_

"_¿UH?"_

"_¿PORQUE TIENES QUE DECIRLO TAN DESPACIO PARA QUE SOLO YO ME ENTERE? ¿PORQUE TENGO QUE ESCUCHARTE CUANDO TU QUIERES?, ¡PORQUE TENGO QUE HACER LO QUE TU QUIERES!, ¡PORQUE TE AVERGUENZAS TANTO! ¿TAN POCO VALGO? ENTONCES NO ME HABL…"_

Todo el discurso odioso y amargo que estaba por terminar fue interrumpido por una suave caricia de Natsuki.

"_ba…ka"_

La morena tomó la mejilla de quien consideraba su persona más importante mientras que con su mano desocupada sacaba los pétalos de cerezo que había en los castaños cabellos de Shizuru.

"_¿que no entiendes que no sé cómo tratar a una mujer? No sé de cosas de amor, no sé de detalles cariñosos, no sé nada…es por eso que prefería no decir nada y solo estar a tu lado en silencio…creí que me conocías bien pero solo logré herirnos"_

Los ojos de Shizuru se abrieron más de lo normal, Natsuki le regalo una tímida sonrisa mientras seguía en su empresa de evitar que cualquier pétalo se aferrara a los cabellos de aquella triste castaña.

"_creí que disfrutabas estando conmigo en silencio, creí que valorabas el hecho de que llegara hasta aquí solo para admirar el paisaje contigo…debí haber hecho más cosas, pero es que si hasta cuando tomo tu brazo te duele"_

"_hazlo…hazlo más suavemente"_

La brisa se empeñaba en malograr el trabajo de Natsuki, Shizuru tomó aquella mano trabajólica y la entrelazó con la suya.

"_¿te molesta Natsuki-san?"_ La morena negó con su cabeza, entonces Shizuru acercó su mano y la besó. _"han pasado tantas cosas en mi vida, tantas cosas buenas y cosas malas que solo te conté en sueños y me consolabas en ellos…no sabes la amargura que sentía al estar a tu lado y no sentir todo de ti, es como si me alejaras aun más después de todo lo que hemos vivido"_

"_sabes que me gustas…te lo dije antes de empezar a juntarnos aquí"_ la mirada profunda de Natsuki gritaba honestidad, Shizuru apreció su brillo con devoción.

"_no sabía que te gustaba hasta ahora que me has llevado a rastras hasta aquí"_

Sus miradas se conectaron mas Natsuki tenía muchas cosas que decir, Shizuru solo tuvo que presionar un poco más su mano entrelazada para darle fuerzas a la motociclista.

"_eres como un prisma…reflejas distintas cosas con personas distintas, siempre sonríes pero conmigo estabas seria…perdona que mis sentimientos no sean tangibles como dices que son los tuyos…"_

"_mis sentimientos no los conoces…eso me duele"_

Natsuki que acariciaba la mejilla de Shizuru abandonó su labor con desconcierto.

"_¿tan poco confías en mi que dejas de acariciar mi mejilla al revelarte ese pequeño secreto? Pues déjame decirte otra cosa… ¿podrías mirar tu otra mano?"_

La morena hizo caso, Shizuru se refería a la mano entrelazada con la suya. Natsuki volvió su mirada al rostro de Shizuru.

"_nuestro amor es tan preciado que lo escondimos de nosotras mismas, pero ahora que está siendo develado nuestras manos siguen entrelazadas" _

El sonrojo de Shizuru era como un cálido maquillaje de primavera que Natsuki supo absorber sin reparos, sus manos entrelazadas lentamente se tensaban.

"_este mes ha sido un infierno….no te vayas más"_

"_nunca me fui Natsuki…solo esperaba dentro de mí misma, estaba tan preocupada de guardar mi corazón para que no me hicieras daño que no escuche cuando te confesabas"_

Shizuru fue testigo de cómo Natsuki entrelazó su otra mano con la suya, su mirada llena de energía le sacó una sonrisa.

"_te amo…y solo quiero que tu lo sepas" _

"_te amo Natsuki…te amo y te amo"_ tanta convicción conmovió el corazón de la morena logrando engendrar lágrimas de genuina alegría.

"_quiero que me conozcas completamente"_

"_quiero conocerte completamente y que tú me conozcas a mi"_

Ambas sonrieron, para luego volver a sus poses serias de siempre, pero nuevamente volvieron a sonreír.

Natsuki soltó su mano izquierda para abrazar las caderas de Shizuru y lentamente comenzó a acercarse, Shizuru al sentir la respiración de Natsuki tan cerca cerró sus ojos mientras se tomaba de la chaqueta de la morena con fuerzas hasta que sus labios se rozaron.

El atardecer con los arboles de cerezo fueron los únicos testigos de la primera demostración de amor por parte de ambas. Shizuru temblaba, Natsuki la abrazó con más fuerza, no quería terminar con aquel momento que tanto les había costado llegar.

Su amor era tan fuerte que salía del orden natural, ninguna había sido capaz de expresarlo en su totalidad sino hasta ahora pues había tanto temor de perder a la otra, aquella unión era tan frágil…era frágil.

"_Shizuru…"_ el solo llamarla por su nombre la hacía estremecer, las mejillas de la morena se encendieron nuevamente. _"Quiero que estemos juntas, quiero que seas mi pareja… ¿tu quieres que yo sea tu pareja?"_

Shizuru nuevamente la miró con convicción, Natsuki temblaba levemente de nervios.

"_si quiero…quiero cuidarte y que me cuides, quiero subir a tu motocicleta para abrazarte fuerte, quiero besarte y sentir la brisa que traen los atardeceres…si quiero Natsuki, siempre lo he querido"_

Natsuki soltó la mano de Shizuru para abrazarla completamente, tanta devoción encadenaba con más fuerza que antes su corazón al de Shizuru.

"_voy a hablar, voy a llevarte a todos lados, vamos a desayunar, almorzar y cenar juntas…he sido tan tonta…tan desabrida, pero es que tenía miedo de perderte con mis malas actitudes"_

"_te amo…"_ Shizuru se soltó del abrazo protector de Natsuki para enfrentar su mirada otra vez. _"Te amo Natsuki Kuga, si para el mundo no eres nadie tu eres todo lo que necesito en esta vida para ser feliz"_

Natsuki la besó nuevamente, no era un beso corriente pues estos eran los primeros besos que Natsuki daba en su vida y Shizuru estaba avisada, aun así nunca le importó que los besos de Natsuki fueran torpes, ella solo quería sentirlos y por fin estaba cumpliendo su sueño.

"_Natsuki…ya no te reprimas más, yo amo todo de ti"_

"_no lo haré más…"_

Y después de haber tomado con brutalidad su brazo anteriormente, ahora Natsuki suavemente tomó la mano de Shizuru para entrelazarla con la suya.

"_vamos a la cafetería"_

Las mejillas de Shizuru se colorearon aún más pues creía saber la razón de ese destino.

"_ya no nos tenemos que esconder, porque lo que sentimos ya no es incierto"_

Natsuki tomó su maletín con el de Shizuru y juntas caminaron hacia la cafetería mientras los alumnos que aun permanecían en el colegio las miraban completamente sorprendidos.

"_la bruta Natsuki Kuga"_ y _"la perfecta Kaichou-sama"_ por fin abrieron sus corazones, todos los rumores eran un hecho, aquella pareja dispareja, aquel reflejo de perfección y aquel reflejo de rebeldía estaban juntas y aquellas manos entrelazadas eran prueba de que nadie podría meterse en esa relación.

"_¿café o té?"_ preguntó sinceramente Natsuki al dejar ambos maletines en el suelo para sacar su billetera

"_té baka, siempre ha sido té"_

"_o-oi"_

"_fufu, siempre quise decirlo, té mi amor"_ ante esa muestra de cariño, Natsuki hizo público aun más su sonrojo

"_eh… ¡Un café y un té!...por favor"_

La cajera recibió el dinero con una sonrisa, Shizuru disfrutaba el pequeño espectáculo mientras Natsuki seguía avergonzada.

Soltaron sus manos sin querer hacerlo, mientras Natsuki llevaba la bandeja Shizuru llevaba los maletines pero aun así se dio un espacio para abrazar las caderas de su ahora novia.

La gente seguía mirándolas, pero ellas ya habían cerrado su campo de visión pues en los ojos de Shizuru solo podía estar Natsuki y para Natsuki solo existía Shizuru.

Tomaron asiento en una mesa alejada de los demás, era lo mejor.

"_Cada vez que te ibas a casa te seguía…para que no te pasara nada"_ la morena confesó su pequeño pecado de amor mientras entrelazaba sus manos

"_¡ara!" _

Ese fue el comienzo de una larga e intima conversación que saco risas y pequeñas muestras de amor. Era un nuevo comienzo para ambas pero estaban ansiosas de vivir sus días a plenitud, no más silencios, solo un profundo amor correspondido.

**FIN**


End file.
